


Masky and Hoodie drabbles

by YaoiLoverForLife



Series: Creepypasta shorts and one-shots [2]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Hinted Character Death, Hinted fan theories, M/M, Spoilers, my own theories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiLoverForLife/pseuds/YaoiLoverForLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some short drabbles about Brian and Tim and their lives as Proxies and some stuff that happened before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!

Masky groaned and flung his arm out to turn off the alarm. His hand searched the desk for the source of the annoying noise, but didn't find it.

'What the hell?' He thought. When he opened his eyes there was a moment of panic before his mind settled. Right, Slender Mansion. He wasn't just Masky anymore, he was a full proxy. No more of that split personality bullshit. That still didn't change the fact the fucking alarm wouldn't turn off.

Thankfully the warm body next to him moved and slammed a fist down on top of the alarm clock silencing it. Masky turned to face his partner, best friend, and boyfriend.

"Honestly Brian, why the hell did you set the damn thing?" He huffed before snuggling back under the covers. Warm arms looped around him and he felt the other nuzzle sleepy kisses into his skin.

"I thought I turned it off," The other said through a yawn. "Sorry, Timmy."  
Masky just snorted and turned over to face his boyfriend, snuggling deeper into his arms and pressing tired kisses to his chest before giving him a quick kiss on the tip of his nose.

"Well, let's just enjoy the rest of our day off." Brian hummed in agreement and tangled his legs with Tim's.

'Yeah, I think I could get used to this,' Masky thought before falling asleep, feeling safe and warm and loved for the first time in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry they're so short. But they are just drabbles.

*Cough cough*

It hurts to breathe. It hurts, and not just physical pain.

*Cough cough cough*

It's all my fault. If you'd never met me, then you wouldn't be dead.  
Why? Why did you have to care about me?! Care about me and then leave me.

*Cough cough cough*

I don't understand. Why did you do this to me? Why did you take my pills, why did you just watch when I was in pain. I needed you. You were always there before. Even when I didn't want your help you were there.

*Cough-c....cough*

I want to be angry, I want to. But I can't. You must have had your reasons. I trusted you, I still do. Brian, please, please, don't be dead. Everyone else is gone. Everyone. But me. Of course, I'm the only one who still suffers. Maybe I deserved it, it was all my fault.

I'm sorry, Brian.


End file.
